


他的碎片

by Geige_Spieler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geige_Spieler/pseuds/Geige_Spieler
Summary: 赫敏x哈利脑子里的那片灵魂
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 4





	他的碎片

作者的话：好像还没见过搞哈利脑子里那片的，于是我来搞了x

惯例的人物OOC警告

时间线、剧情全乱，一发完，以上能接受的话

那么 ↓↓↓

哈利最近突然变了很多，他没有赫敏的催促就会自己主动完成作业，而且还总往图书馆跑，比赫敏这个知名书虫还勤快，魔法界的救世主一夜之间突然发生剧变引起了整个霍格沃茨的惊奇。

一向看他不顺眼的斯内普教授在课堂上点他回答问题的频率更加频繁了，但是他都回答出来了，并且还简单明了，直击问题核心，连斯内普教授都不得不给格兰芬多加了几次分，后来他就没有再点过哈利了。

赫敏一度以为出现了第二本混血王子的课本，但是当初混血王子的课本也没有让他往图书馆跑呀？不过知名度高、勤奋又好学的帅气救世主谁又不爱呢，哈利收到的女孩们的告白越来越多了。

嗯，好吧，赫敏看着哈利又拒绝了一个女孩子的告白，不由莫名感到烦躁，她看着哈利忍不住抄起手中的厚厚的大部头朝他的脑袋砸去。

“Ouch，赫敏你在做什么啊，好痛！”哈利虽然被赫敏拿书砸头但是一点生气的意思都没有反而还冲着她咧嘴笑了，“难不成你吃醋了吗？”

“你难道看不出来这些女孩子因为你是救世之星才向你告白的吗？还有，因为你最近老往图书馆跑的原因，这些女孩子也追着你到这里来，都打扰到我学习了，你是故意的吧？总往我这边凑？！”赫敏有些恼怒了，“你最近是怎么回事？怎么图书馆跑的比我还勤快了，你脑子错乱了吗？”

“赫敏你说话太过分了吧，而且我本来就是救世之星啊。”哈利还在笑，“好吧，确实是有一些原因，不过现在不方便讲，晚点回去了我告诉你，而且我为什么一直往你身边凑你想不出来吗，刚刚我说你吃醋你可没有反驳啊。”

赫敏咬牙，她感觉脸颊的温度上升了，梅林，她一定是脸红了，这个迟钝又不会说话的救世主今天这是怎么了。

哈利看了看四周，然后直接以行动表示了他的意思，他捧起赫敏的脸，然后直接吻住了有些呆滞的赫敏。

两人顺理成章的在一起了。

后来在公共休息室无人的时候，哈利示意赫敏在周围施放了咒语以被打扰和有心之人偷听谈话内容。

哈利说自己最近又开始做噩梦了，伤疤也在疼痛，他有去找过邓布利多校长，邓布利多校长让他安心，并让他去医疗室拿了几剂安神的药，之后他带他去了几个地方，其中有一个阴森森的山洞。

赫敏静静地听着，她听着哈利和她讲述了他身上发生的种种事件，以及一个充满了邪恶气息的词语——魂器。

“天呐……”赫敏发出感叹，一时接收的信息量过大了，她的脑子有些转动不过来，然后她想到了另一件事，“哈利，你头上的伤疤还疼吗？”

她有些心疼的抚上那个闪电状的疤痕，然后情不自禁的做出了她以前想过但是一直没有做的举动，她亲上了那个疤痕，仿佛还有些不满足，她伸出舌头舔了舔，她感到哈利抖了抖，然后她的手被哈利抓住了。

“梅林啊，赫敏，你知道你在做什么吗……”哈利呻吟着，眼里闪过一丝复杂的红光，然后放开赫敏的手转而环抱住她的腰让她更贴近自己，“我真想现在和你……”

他的话没说完，但是赫敏明白了她的意思，她的脸又红了。

赫敏醒来时是躺在哈利怀里的，她看着哈利脖子上自己留下的痕迹很满足，相应的，她的身上也被哈利留下了不少爱的痕迹，她的手摸着哈利的胸膛，从上往下，哈利睁开眼睛然后翻身压住了赫敏，然后朝她笑了笑。

“蜜恩，你是对昨晚还不满足吗？”

他们又在被窝里嬉闹了一会儿才起床。

赫敏收拾好自己后哈利还在慢吞吞的穿衣服，她听到有什么东西掉落在地的声响，她捡起一看，是一个多方体状的挂坠盒，她摩梭着然后询问哈利。

哈利漫不经心的回答她，然后和她说她拿去也行，反正这只是个假的。

赫敏觉得哈利有些违和感，但她又说不上来，就算是个假的，那也花了他和邓布利多不少力气呀，就这么轻易的给自己真的没问题吗……

“别想那么多啦，来，我给你挂上。”哈利从她手中接过挂坠盒，然后将它挂在了她的脖子上，“你现在是我最重要的人，这只不过是个小小的挂坠盒，还是个赝品，不会有事的。”

哈利给了赫敏一个吻，然后收拾好自己拉着她一起走向了教学楼。

真的没问题吗，赫敏心底隐隐有了种不安感。

但是后面的日子越来越动荡，食死徒们的行动越来越猖獗，甚至入侵了学校，然后是斯内普教授，不，是斯内普，他杀了邓布利多，这导致霍格沃茨直接陷入了混乱。

然后哈利拿着一枚戒指给了赫敏，并告诉她这也是邓布利多校长毁掉的魂器之一，叮嘱她保管好，至少是为了纪念邓布利多的战斗成果，赫敏小心翼翼地收好了戒指，然后被哈利抱住了，她感到哈利在她怀里颤抖，她不住的拍着哈利的背部，轻声细语的安慰他。

最后哈利对她说他想去寻找伏地魔的其他魂器，不能让邓布利多白白的牺牲，并请求赫敏与他一起，赫敏想也没想的就直接同意了，她还想叫上罗恩，但是被哈利拒绝了，他说罗恩不适合和他们一起去，而且罗恩留在学校他们也能多个情报源。

于是他们踏上了寻找魂器之旅。

赫敏也做了梦，梦里总出现一个陌生神秘的黑发黑眸男孩，男孩身着斯莱特林的校服，看见她然后友好的向她打招呼，并且熟捻地和她聊天，男孩自称汤姆里德尔，赫敏觉得这个名字既陌生又熟悉，汤姆里德尔谈吐优雅、风度翩翩，但是赫敏始终觉得有股违和感，在几次梦见他后她终于反应过来了，这个男孩和哈利很像，不，不如说是哈利像他，但是是怎么回事？

她终于忍不住和哈利诉说了她的梦，她告诉哈利的时候有些不安，毕竟背着男朋友梦到别的男人似乎并不是什么好事，哈利温和的安慰她，这可能是她以前看了什么影视作品梦里混淆了，而且她不也说了感觉很像他吗，没事的。

哈利将她拉进怀里紧紧抱住她，赫敏被他抱在怀里，她没看到，哈利的眼睛已经全然闪烁着红色的诡异光芒。

很快，赫奇帕奇的金杯，拉文克劳的冠冕也被悉数毁灭，挂坠盒仍安稳的挂在赫敏的身上，她仍然会梦到汤姆里德尔，但是她已经没有那么戒备了，她在梦里和他相处的很开心。

到了最后的决战，哈利打败了伏地魔，正义战胜了邪恶，一切都显得那么顺理成章。

“赫敏，小心身后！”

赫敏被哈利提醒到，身后是穷凶极恶的食死徒，赫敏心一横，朝着食死徒的方向甩出了死咒，这是为了自卫，她想到，但是感觉自己好像缺少了什么，她感到一阵虚浮，几乎要站不稳。

哈利朝着她的方向笑了，然后紧紧的抱住她，向着周围的人们喊着他们胜利了。

赫敏突然感到一阵眩晕，她小声地对哈利说感觉自己有些累了，然后意识陷入一片黑暗。

汤姆里德尔清醒过来发觉自己并不在原本的身体里，在查看了这具身体大脑里的记忆后，他飞快的了解了当下的状况，十几年前的自己，也就是主魂因为一个预言而去谋杀一个婴儿，但是谋杀还失败了反而被自己的死咒弹中，而他也正是因为主魂的失败而产生的一片碎片，目前的情况来看他是在这个婴儿的身体里清醒了，不，这已经不是婴儿了，他长大了，在感叹了主魂的没用后他开始思考自己未来的发展，主魂之前那样的血腥暴力控制显然不适合作为征服魔法界的手段了，他得想想其他方法。

在邓布利多带他去他放挂坠盒的山洞后，他和邓布利多发现了其中的雷古勒斯布莱克留下的纸条，他愤怒的发现了自己的食死徒中出现了叛徒，他捏着那张纸条，邓布利多察觉到了他的情绪。

“校长，我只是，我只是，你看，我们花了那么大的代价才找到这个，但是却是假的……”

邓布利多因为毒药而显得疲惫不堪，他没有说什么，只是带着他回到了学校，汤姆注意到邓布利多的手不对劲，但邓布利多什么都没对他解释。

他缓慢的改变了名叫哈利波特的男孩的生活习惯，然后又勾搭上了他最好的朋友赫敏格兰杰，虽然格兰杰女孩是血统不太上台面，但是她很有用，而且她对他非常忠诚。

汤姆在布莱克家的家养小精灵克利切口中得知并拿走了真正的挂坠盒，克利切显得非常不情愿，但他保证道，不会让他的小主人的死白费，然后转身就把挂坠盒系在了赫敏格兰杰的脖子上。

汤姆感到十分满意，自己的东西终于套上了项圈，他相信挂坠盒一定懂得该做什么。

之后便是德拉科马尔福将食死徒放进了学校，西弗勒斯斯内普杀掉了邓布利多，后来他在邓布利多的办公室找到了冈特的戒指，他想起之前看到邓布利多黑色的手臂，便明白了一切。

哼，谁让你随便乱动我的东西的，活该。

他恶意又愉悦的想到。

汤姆假惺惺的请求赫敏陪同他去寻找并毁灭魂器，女孩一下子便答应了，他把戒指也给了她，他让她戴在手上，名义上是为了纪念邓布利多，实际上他只是想给女孩打上更多的自己的标记。

终于有一天赫敏踹踹不安的向自己倾诉她的梦境，他安慰她没关系，然后抱住她，汤姆几乎要笑出声，不愧是他的灵魂，明白他的想法并且知道要做什么。

他和挂坠盒里的魂片一点点的蚕食入侵着赫敏格兰杰的思想，不着痕迹的向她灌输黑魔法并没有什么的想法，有得必有失，他不得不损失了金杯、冠冕和纳吉尼，最终他杀掉了已经变得十分虚弱的主魂。

不要紧，他还有挂坠盒，他已经获得了胜利，他还有很久很久的全新的未来，他迫不及待了。

“赫敏，小心身后！”

他看贝拉出现在了赫敏的身后然后提醒她，他看着赫敏向贝拉的方向扔出了死咒。

他成功了，他终于将赫敏格兰杰纯洁无暇的灵魂染上了黑色，有了第一个就会有第二个，以及后面的无数个，他忍不住想让赫敏也分裂灵魂和他一起永生了，但是现在还为时过早，要忍耐，他会等到的，他看着赫敏因为筋疲力尽而显得脚步虚浮，然后将她拥入怀里，她在他的怀里沉沉睡去。

赫敏，我会看着你坠落到深渊的。

我等着。

汤姆里德尔这样想到。


End file.
